


Too Much to Ask

by Narry5Eva



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva





	Too Much to Ask

To the love of my life:

 

_Waiting here for someone_

_Only yesterday we were on the run_  
_You smile back at me and your face lit up the sun_  
_Now I'm waiting here for someone_

Why did you have to leave this small town? Don’t you know that you saved me after I had discovered Jason Blossoms body? You were my rock when my best friend, Betty, started to go to Veronica and Jughead for everything. You were everything for me during those times.

I’m waiting for you to come back from San Junipero

I remember the endless nights of sneaking around just so I could see you. Just so I could feel your lips on mine after a few hours. The mornings we shared together were my favorite because they were rare. Your eyes were the warmest thing to wake up. Your smile was the brightest and it made me feel good.

I’m waiting for you to come back so I could see your beautiful blue eyes and that gorgeous smile that always made me melt.

_And oh, love, do you feel this rough?  
Why's it only you I'm thinking of_

Babe, do you feel this way too? Do you want to relive those moments that we cherished so much? Do you stay up at night wanting to come back to me?

I just don’t understand why you left? Why are you the only one I think about 24/7?

_My shadow's dancing  
Without you for the first time_

Here I am , without you by my side. I’m hanging out with my friends. I’m there but my heart isn’t.

_My heart is hoping  
You'll walk right in tonight_

It’s hoping you’ll walk in through the door of Pops. It’s hoping you’ll come back for us.

_And tell me there are things that you regret  
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet_

And I know you regret everything that happened in Riverdale. I know you’re just a teen who got trapped in this mess of Jason Blossom and Southside Serpents.

But did you regret our relationship? Did you regret those nights that I cherish so much? Do you regret the morning kisses we shared before you, frantically, had to leave? Because, I don’t. Even if you do, I won’t. I’m not over you and it’s gonna take me a million sleepless nights before I do.

 _It's all I'm asking_  
_Is it too much to ask?  
Is it too much to ask?_

It’s all I’m asking. I just want some answers.

 _Someone's moving outside_  
_The lights come on and down the drive_  
 _I forget you're not here when I close my eyes  
Do you still think of me sometimes?_

There is someone outside. I remember when that someone used to be you. I usually forget that you left. I’ll hear the noise of a motorcycle and I’ll see the flash of your lights. I’m sitting up in my room, thinking it’s you and that you’ll find your way in like you always used to.

Babe, do you still think of me sometimes?

_And oh, love, watch the sun coming up  
Don't it feel fucked up we're not in love_

And I’m up all through the night, still wondering why you left.

I know we weren’t in love. But I was on the verge of falling for you. When I made the move to kiss you when you were about to get on that bus, i wanted you to feel how much I loved you. How much you meant to me. But it still wasn’t enough.

 _My shadow's dancing_  
_Without you for the first time_  
My heart is hoping  
 _You'll walk right in tonight_  
And tell me there are things that you regret  
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet  
It's all I'm asking  
Is it too much to ask?

My heart still longs for you. It still hopes to see his other half. His dark half. It still hopes to catch a glimpse of those ocean blues. It still does to see that beautiful smile.

 _My shadow's dancing  
Without you for the first time  
My heart is hoping_  
_You'll walk right in tonight_  
_And tell me there are things that you regret_  
' _Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet_

It’s been a month! Why am I not over you? Why does my heart still want you? Why did you have to leave?

All questions I don’t have the answers to. I just want you to come back and hold me at night. I want you to protect me like you used to

 _My shadow's dancing_  
_Without you for the first time_  
 _My heart is hoping_  
You'll walk right in tonight  
And tell me there are things that you regret  
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet  
It's all I'm asking  
Is it too much to ask?

 _It's all I'm asking_  
_Is it too much to ask?_  
 _It's all I'm asking  
Is it too much to ask?_

Is it too much for you to come back

Yours truly, Preppy


End file.
